Dawn of the Syrin Stars
by DarkNekoGreece
Summary: Fed up with his abused life, unable to pursue his dreams, Harry leaves his relatives. Whats this about creatures, musicians, soulmates, and inter-house competitions? How does the new top hit band Khaos fit into all this? Harry isnt Harry? And Severus in a tutu? (JK bout the last bit) creatureHarry, inheritance, multi-mate, slash, Yuri, yaoi, and INCEST?


**_Dark:_ Welcome to my newest hp addition, DSS or Dawn of the Syrin Stars.**

 **This fic is gonna cover a lot hopefully and as you've read this story is gonna have music in it. Here before I forget:**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter movies, books or plot. I only own this story idea. I also do not own or have created any music/ songs that will be featured in this story._

 ** _Dark:_ okay now that I have it out of the way I hope you will enjoy this magical, musical, creature, multi-mate story.**

 **Song/s used: Titanium Ft Sia by David Guetta**

 **Prologue:**

Young Harry Potter, age 10, collapsed to the ground from being hit. His aunt Petunia had walked past his cupboard to hear him humming to himself. Knowing he was doing something freaky she wrenched open the door to find him creating a song, the words appearing on paper. Furious she reached in, tore the paper to shreds before yanking the boy out and dragging him into the living room. The shades had already been drawn so she took her chance and immediately began hitting the freak that was her nephew.

This had been a daily occurrence all his life here at the Dursleys. He'd do chores and cook all day and even if it was all perfect he would be beaten. If he did anything weird he was beaten . If he so much as moved wrong he would be beaten. Harry was actually surprised that he had survived so long. Satisfied with her job, Petunia ordered Harry to go clean up and make dinner since her husband would be home soon. "Yes ma'am," harry whispered as he struggled to get up from the floor. With a scoff she kicked him down again before wandering off.

It was bedtime in the Dursley household, the home echoing with the families snores. Though unless you lived there, no one would know that it was at this time one occupant was more than awake. Harry was in his little cupboard singing his little heart out, knowing that he wouldn't be heard.

(Music has been removed from story. To view original view on AO3)

While singing softly, a paper in front of him was slowly recording the lyrics. Unbeknownst to him, his emerald eyes were now a vibrant purple and glowing as he sang. Not knowing that it was in his nature to want music or need to sing.

(Music has been removed from story. To view original view on AO3)

As harry finished he wiped what few tears had fallen during the song. Calming himself he looked about his small cupboard before coming to a decision. "I am titanium but I refuse to stay and test it," he said to himself. Standing up as best he could, he grabbed dudley's old backpack and began stuffing what few clothes and items he had, including all the songs he had made. Within seconds everything was packed. Taking a deep breath he pressed a hand against his door. Closing his eyes he pleaded for the locks to open. Harry always knew he was different, a mutant like the people from the X-men.

With a satisfying click Harry was able to slowly push open the door. Closing and locking the cupboard behind him he stealthily made his way through the house. He didn't want to be a criminal but he was in need. He made his way to his aunts purse pulling out a wad of bills before stuffing them in the backpack. He then made his way into the kitchen. As a last f u, he opened the fridge quietly, he grabbed some sandwich meat, and a bottle of water. Pack full Harry finally left the house and its sleeping demons for the only and last time.

The night was quiet and still, harry the only one on the streets as he walked towards the city. It had maybe been about 30 minutes into his journey when a sleek white car pulled up by him. Harry became nervous and took a step back as one of the backseat doors opened. Out stepped a young girl, roughly his age. She has moonlight platinum blond hair and a slightly far off look. Her baby blue eyes looking glazed as she smiled at him. "Hello Harry."

 _ **Dark:**_ **I'm gonna stop it right there for the prologue. As we can see our Boy-Who-Lived isn't as he seems and our favorite blond is ahead of the game.**

 **Please feel free to leave a like/favorite and a review.**


End file.
